Luna's Letters
by Starfish912
Summary: Princess Luna, formerly Nightmare Moon, was having trouble adjusting to life in Equestria. She knew who could help her, if anyone could. She began writing letters to Princess Celestia. NOT A ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Celestia,**

**I have had more trouble acclimating to life in Equestria than I had anticipated. It would seem that I have no inner light of my own. I cast no light; only darkness. I have only ever been a fraction of you. I thought that I would, perhaps, be honored, but I am only feared. I am reduced to a pale nightmare that old ponies use to frighten young fillies. Perhaps I am, or, was only ever Nightmare Moon.**

**From Luna**

_My Dear Sister, Luna,_

_Without the moon reflecting the sun in the night, nopony would see the light in the darkness. There could be no hope for the morning to come. Nightmare Moon may reside within you, but that is the way of life. Everypony has a darker side. They simply need a moon in that night; a beacon of light to show them that they can change. You, Luna, my dearest sister, are that beacon. You will be the light to those that have fallen into darkness. You will show them that they can survive and that you never give in to your Nightmare Moon. Sister, I truly meant it when I said that we were to rule together. In this way, and only this way, is Equestria complete._

_Your loving sister, Celestia._

**Dear Celestia,**

**How does one redeem oneself in the eyes of the people? After one thousand years of being hated, feared and forgotten, how can one come back and hope to scrape together some semblance of normalcy or grasp some tiny thread of hope? I walk the streets of the cities at night and I am only avoided. I see that it was my envy of you and your glory that caused my horrible transformation, but I cannot help but envy you again. Why does everypony bask in the light of day, but shut themselves away from the cool embrace of the nighttime world? They must not fear that which they do not know or cannot understand if they wish to grow in spirit and mind!**

**From Luna**

_Dear Luna,_

_I understand your feelings and you are correct in saying that if ponies will not reach out into what they do not know, then they will not fully grow. Perhaps they just need some gentle encouragement. I suggest a formal re-crowning for you, Princess Luna, and a speech in which we shall inform and teach the ponies of Equestria that to grow, they must explore and trust. I would recommend that the announcement be held in Ponyville at dusk. Symbolically, dusk is the union of night and day. I believe that this analogy may aid the peoples understanding and comprehension of the important point that we make._

_Your sister, Celestia_

**Dear Celestia,**

**I am wary of such an idea, but not against it. I think that, with thought, this may succeed. I have one request in this regard. I wish hat Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy of Ponyville be instrumental in the design and implementation of this plan. Twilight Sparkle was key in my redemption and Fluttershy in my recovery.**

**Your sister, Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Celestia,**

**I would like you to review my portion of the speech for tomorrow's event. I attempted to incorporate portions or elements of other great speeches, in addition to using my own personal style as you suggested.**

_**Subjects, Ponies, Friends,**_

_**I, Princess Luna, and my sister, Princess Celestia, have called this conference for a very important reason. We wish to draw back the curtains and eliminate any rumors. I will address three main points.**_

_**One, I, Luna, am not Nightmare Moon. It is true that my envy once controlled me, but I have subdued that portion of me. I wish to be very clear on this point. We all have good and evil in us. You decide which rules you.**_

_**Two, the night, and symbolically, the unknown, is not to be feared or mistrusted. This is a principle of ignorance. The wish to understand and the cautious exploration of the unknown is true bravery.**_

_**Thirdly, my sister and I rule together, as one again. To solidify this trust again, Princess Celestia will perform a formal re-crowning one week from today in Canterlot.**_

_**Finally, I wish to impress upon you my great remorse for all I have done and my sincerest wish to never be feared again.**_

_Dear Luna,_

_I think that this speech and coronation will go down in Equestrian history and you will be understood as truly good by anypony who harbored any doubts. Luna, I believe that, given time, all in Equestria will soon see that there is nothing to fear._

_On another note, have you met anyone who has helped you significantly?_

**Dear Celestia,**

**Yes! I have met some of the kind inhabitants of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy have aided me, and their other friends have made commendable efforts. In fact, I may be spending more time in Ponyville when I am not on watch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Celestia,**

**I have a concern to express. Since her arrival, Princess Cadence has not seemed to grasp the full extent of what it is to be a ruler. She spends her days on frivolous activities and seems to care little for the "Protector" and "Overseer" roles which we hold. I attempted to talk with her about this matter, but I fear I did not explain myself very well. She seemed perplexed, as if she did not understand that there are several facets of the royal role. Although, I cannot say that she is the only one at fault. I too see in myself, a lacking perhaps, of the aspects of ruling that she embraces so openly.**

_Dear Luna,_

_Princess Cadence, although she has not been with us long, seems to have grasped a concept which both of us have struggled with. What I mean to say is that she can mingle with relative ease, with anypony. She is able to cast off her royal appearance and connect with ponies. Take, for instance, when we appear in the city, we are kneeled before and greeted with respect and reverence. Princess Cadence walks as though she is one of them, for, she is, and we are as well. She is what we strive to be; a respected, but befriended royal. I have often thought that this is the proper state of royalty, but struggled with how to become such a princess. Perhaps, there are things that we can learn from, as well as teach dear Cadence._


End file.
